The fallen beauty and the outcast beast
by MechaFox
Summary: A lone wanderer stumbles across a town seemingly untouched by the ravages of the wasteland and find more than she ever could have thought


So yeah... This is my first story I felt like posting. I really don't care if you review but it would help me to know what people liked about my story, what needs work and what just plain sucks. Since I am new I might as well introduce myself. I am called Fox by my friends. Now rather than bore you with more Author notes I will just get right into the story. Read and enjoy!

* * *

Life on the wasteland was rough on all who dared to venture into it's forbidding depths. Even the animals that lived there suffered from the radiation, hazardous terrain and the horrible goo that turned any who touched it into monsters. The humans who tried to live through the wasteland's every attempt to kill them often ended up sterile, mutated, or worse. It is here in this plain of death that an event is about to occur. In the large picture it will mean less than nothing but to those involved it will be life or death. Let us watch this little play unfold.

Dragging her feet she had little to no hope left. Hope that she would reach the town. Hope that the town would have food or water. Hope that anything would happen that would force a change in her day to day life apart from dying. Hope was a word that had long ago lost all meaning to the poor soul which trudged across the empty plains of the wasteland. Mercy was a joke to her and happiness was a myth. There was only now and the empty lonely walk to the town which might not even be there at all.

As she climbed a pile of rocks the town itself came into view. The ramshackle buildings that stood stubbornly against the elements and the land itself were in surprisingly good condition considering most other towns she had seen had either been looted and burnt or claimed by raiders. The glass even stood intact along the street still protecting the valuables inside from the wind and... well the wind at least. It had been a long time since rain had graced the land.

If she was still capable of hope she might have rushed down there and started looting these supposed holy grails of buildings. But she knew better than to trust anything at first glance. Running her hand down a long scar on her arm she kept her eyes moving constantly, scanning her surroundings carefully watching for even the slightest movement, as she walked slowly into this seemingly untouched town her hand never left the scar and her other hand was firmly on her 38. pistol.

The roads were still decaying slowly as were the outsides of the buildings but the insides, if a little dusty, looked as they would have back when people lived here so long ago. The shelves were stocked, the counters looked untouched and there were even clothes on the racks a true rarity in this time of constant need.

All these wonders did nothing to ease her fears and in fact only made them worse. What could be in this town that would scare away all the raiders and other starving wanderers like herself. There were no bodies in the street and no blood on the pavement but there was still a sense of wrongness, a sense that someone or something was watching her and sizing her up, for what she didn't know.

Hearing a rock skid across the pavement she spun bringing her gun up and aiming into the alley she had just passed pointing it at a shadowy figure, "Come out with your hands up and behind your head," Her voice was shaky and frightened if slightly rough from disuse. The figure stepped out of the shadows it's stance was oddly hunched and it wore a long dark robe covering it's entire body leaving not an inch of skin visible. It seemed obvious to her that it was a mutant, a human who had been unlucky enough to be disfigured by radiation or worse.

"Don't shoot... I mean you... no harm..." He, and it was quite easy to tell he was male now, had a very deep and gruff voice, almost growling out each word as if it was difficult for his vocal cords to make anything even remotely close to human speech. His steps were long and heavy and the sound of something being dragged reached her ears. "I am... merely a... wanderer... like you..."

"Don't come any closer! take off your hood so I can see your face!" Her gun gave no impression of any other choice as it stayed pointed at his chest, shaking with her failing strength due to severe malnutrition but still dangerous, so he reluctantly did as she asked slowly pulling his hood down revealing a pointed face and a mouth full of teeth. "What... What are you?!"

* * *

Cliff hanger! Woo! Yes I am evil and I wont continue this story ever! joking lol you can put away the imaginary torches and pitchforks (not that anyone will like this story enough to go to the trouble). Yes I know this is pretty short but I tried for quality over quantity for my first ever chapter in my first ever story. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think if you want and above all have a nice day. This is Fox signing off till next time. *poofs*


End file.
